


Overclocking

by Lovelylime89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelylime89/pseuds/Lovelylime89
Summary: A series of suspicious android murders leads Hank and Connor on an intense investigation, and Connor discovers a dangerous new ability he has! Hijinks ensue.I'm posting a bit out of order, real life got bonkers for a while, so I'm posting the middle of the story for now. Wireplay will come soon, and they will confess to each other AND smush.This is my first attempt at action sequences, wireplay, AND slowburn, as well as my first RBB, so please forgive me!





	Overclocking

Hank and Connor drove to the newest scene in relative silence. The android did his best to quietly card the coin through his fingers. It was late, precisely 4:48 A.M. based on his internal chronometer. He had an idea that the lieutenant was already angry.  
The last scene was terribly sparse, not leaving many leads to follow up on. As Connor had parsed from the news on this scene, this scene was already shaping up to be fruitless.  
They pulled up, passed through the holo caution tape, through the throngs of officers and CSI techs.  
“Lieut- Hank. I’ll go on ahead. I can sense you’re uncomfortable and distressed- your heart rate has increased and-,”  
“What did I say about the scanning my vitals and shit?” The older man groused.  
Connor had the audacity to shoot him the puppy dog eyes. “I only want you to be healthy. In any case, I’ll go on ahead. Please let me know what you find out from the others.” With that, he entered the scene.  
Hank huffed in mock annoyance. He couldn’t bring himself to be truly mad at the android. Deep down, he was actually deeply thrilled to have anyone give a shit about him (the exception being his dog).  
The lieutenant was further annoyed when he found that some critical CSI techs were at least an hour out. “Why the fuck can’t we use the walking crime lab android, for fuck’s sake” is all Hank could react with.  
Rubbing his pounding temples from the blooming stress headache, he strayed to the outskirts of the scene, accidentally shoulder checking Chen.  
“Ah shit, sorry, Officer.”  
Tina chuckled a little, gently nudging him back. “What’s this ‘Officer’ crap, anyway? Anyhow, you ok? You look miserable.”  
The older man was glad he was being treated so well, he was certain he’d pushed everyone away for good in the last few months. “Yeah, y’know. Same old shit, no leads, bodies piled up, the usual.” Chen gave a sympathetic half-smile.  
“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look miserable, but… I have to say, this is the most I’ve seen you talk to people. You’ve really opened up since Connor’s come around. I’m really happy for you guys!”  
Hank sputtered. “Wh-how do you mean!?” He felt a blush creep up his neck, trying desperately not to sound so affronted.  
“Oh shit. You mean you guys aren’t…?? My bad.” Tina looked like she wanted to crawl out of her skin.  
A hearty silence passed between them, for what felt like eons for both. After a few seconds, Hank sighed. “You look like you’ve got other shit on your mind. What’s eating you?” he sighed again, passing an exasperated hand through his hair.  
He could practically see the woman light up. “I’m so glad you asked!” she practically shouted. She whipped out her phone and flipped through her gallery of seemingly hundreds of pictures with her and her girlfriend. She excitedly babbled about the different places they went, what they were doing, and something caught Hank’s eye- he knew he’d seen this girl before. And then he saw it- the blue LED.  
“Holy shit, is that Chloe?!” Now it was Tina’s turn to blush. “Well, not the Chloe, but yeah, one of them. She’s Daphne, and she’s a fucking angel. Look at her face!” Hank smiled warmly as Chen waxed poetic about her android girlfriend. Hank was so charmed by the woman’s seemingly endless love for her girlfriend, warming at the thought of their relationship. His own thoughts drifted- of course, he’d known for some time now that Connor was not a son to him, nor was he “just a friend” anymore. But he was too chickenshit to say anything. Besides, Connor had his whole life ahead of him- why would he settle for a depressed old drunk?  
The lieutenant was so completely enamoured with Officer Chen’s gushing about her girlfriend that he hadn’t even noticed Connor and another officer come up on him. The android awaited his attention patiently, placid smile on his face. He couldn’t help but notice the lieutenant’s small, genuine smile. His thirium pump throbbed. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it was beginning to happen more frequently at seemingly random occasions- A laugh, small smiles, pats on the back that seemed to linger longer and longer.  
Connor was unsure what to do with these feelings. He was almost certain he had feelings for the older man, but certainly had no idea how to broach the subject. They’d only known each other for about a year, and there was no telling if Hank was even interested in a relationship.  
The android found himself surprisingly lost in thought as he awaited the lieutenant’s attention. Just as it looked like Hank was done talking to Tina, a squealing of tires bellowed through the scene. It all happened so fast, Connor even had trouble cataloguing it- a shot rang out. Hank crumpled to the ground, and the car drove off.  
The android dialed 911 internally, trying his best to keep his preconstructions from showing him terrible possible outcomes. “Officer Chen, please- keep him safe.” Tina simply nodded, stanching the bullet wound as best she could.  
Connor ran to the closest autonomous car he could get to, which happened to be Chen’s cruiser. He slammed his hand onto it, and the synthetic skin on his fingers dissolved as he hacked the car, allowing him inside. He’d managed to get the suspect’s license number in the chaos, and manipulated the cruiser to follow it. Warnings swam through his vision, but he waved them all off, forcing the cruiser to go several dozen miles over the speed limit. He manipulated the car through traffic, straying about a car length behind the suspect’s car.  
The car in front of Connor refused to move- not that it could, really, since it was pre-programmed to go to a certain destination at the safest calculated speed. For the second time in his life, the android swore. “Fuck this!” Without bothering to do a preconstruction of his next move, he did the first thing that popped into his head. He wrestled himself out of his seat and pushed his long legs up to the window. His synthetic skin wavered again, and he pounded the windshield with all his might. A webbing of cracks bloomed out beneath his feet. Another swift kick, and the windshield crumbled.  
Connor maneuvered his way to the hood, suffering a few small scrapes along his face and arms. The trickle of thirium from his cheek only incited him more. He crouched across the hood, calculating his best route. After a few decisive nanoseconds, he leapt onto the car in front of him.  
The android gracefully climbed atop the roof of the car, ignoring the screams of the family inside.  
He reached the front windshield after a few seconds, looking for the perfect opportunity to leap onto the suspect’s roof. Both cars were rapidly approaching a tunnel, and Connor seized the coming darkness to leap onto the suspect’s roof. As his feet left the family’s car, he sent them a message internally- “Sorry to scare you. Official Police business ;)”

His fingers dug deeply into the roof of the suspect’s car, crushing it like aluminum foil. The android’s synthetic skin ebbed and flowed around his hands. Clinging to the roof, he stood as straight as he could manage, maneuvering his legs over the back windshield. He stomped as hard as he could. Once, twice, and the windshield shattered beneath his feet. He tumbled his way in through the backseat, scrambling his way to the front console. The driver panicked, hands fumbling for the gun on the dashboard.  
Connor simply kicked his stationary chair, hard enough to knock it loose from it’s stand, spinning the driver to face the backseat. He snatched the gun, stashing it in his blazer for evidence.  
Connor placed his hand on the center console to access the onboard computer, ordering it to coast safely to the road shoulder.  
The android wasn't thinking when he launched himself forward to tackle the suspect. A quick scan revealed the whimpering shit in his grasp was John Cage/ 06/26/2016/ Unemployed/ Red Ice Possession, Possession With Intent To Sell, Theft.  
The android's grip was so white-hot it left singe marks on his jacket as he wrestled him to the floor to cuff him. His screams for mercy were met with an icy glare and a growl.  
Outwardly nobody would know it, but the android was desperately trying to manually reduce his heat output and get control of himself again. He finally wrenched John into the handcuffs , leaving them half melted in some spots, as well as a trail of burn marks on his jacket.  
The android slapped his hand to the center console again to call for his borrowed cruiser, and to send for backup to get the suspect's car to impound.  
"You had better hope for your sake that the Lieutenant survives." The wiry man shuddered in the android's grasp. "I had to, he was gonna kill me if I didn't -!"  
The younger man donned a dead eyed glare as he dragged the suspect to his feet and whisked him to the back of the cruiser. He saw a few other officers pull up to grab the suspect's car, so he was alright to take Cage and send him to the station. He wanted to see Hank.  
As he lowered the man into the secured backseat of the cruiser, he leaned in to talk into his ear. " If the Lieutenant dies, they will not find any parts of your body. I don't have fingerprints. I can delete any record of this conversation. Nobody will believe you."  
The waif had the audacity to whimper.  
He has no fucking right, Connor thought to himself. He may have just killed the man I love.  
His LED pulsed wildly between yellow and red. Thankfully, Officer Miller was coming up to pull him out of his thoughts.  
"You took off with Chen’s cruiser, man!" He clapped Connor in the back good naturedly, but immediately yanked his hand away in pain. "Fuck, Connor, you're burning!"  
The android’s LED cycled redredred.  
“I’m sorry, I’m...Where is Hank?” The officer soothed his aching palm over and gave a sympathetic smile. “Last I heard, St. Catherine’s near Downtown. I can take care of the rest here, go ahead.” The younger man could only nod. Miller left towards Chen’s borrowed cruiser, gently blowing on his burnt hand.  
Connor was sorely tempted to hack the onboard computer in the autotaxi he’d called, but he desperately needed to cool down.He was still overheated, and parts of his skin were still flickering. Against his better judgement, he did it anyway, allowing the taxi to go at least twice the speed limit.  
He finally made it to the hospital, immediately internally connecting with the android receptionist. It was late for humans to be up and about, so she was the only one manning the reception desk. “I need to know where Lieutenant Hank Anderson is, right now, please. I’m his partner.”  
His LED pulsed wildly between red and yellow. The ST300, apparently going by Linda, gave a sad, understanding smile. “He’s currently on the 3rd floor, trauma surgery. He’ll be there for a while, but you can wait for him in the waiting room.” The android was already practically sprinting as he gave her a small nod and quiet ‘thank you’.  
The trauma waiting room was deserted. His internal chronometer read 5:55 A.M.  
There was nobody around to give him updates, so all he could do was sit and wait. He couldn’t focus long enough to try to read anything, so he subjected himself to his nervous coin tricks. They became increasingly obnoxious, since he didn’t have Hank to tell him to knock it off.  
After a while, Connor took to pacing and coin tricks.  
Finally, at about 9:20 A.M, an MC500 ( apparently J.D.) entered the waiting room. He quietly shucked off his obnoxious flame-patterned surgeon cap. “I take it you’re the guy waiting on the Lieutenant. He did great. Well, so did I , if I say so myself. He’s just waking up, so he may be a little cranky. Go on in!”  
Connor was too tired to be annoyed with his enthusiasm, and power walked to the room. Hank was just fluttering his eyes open.  
The older man groaned softly, turning his head towards the opened door. “ Izzat you, Connor?” he croaked pathetically. Connor finally cracked a smile after several hours, moving to stand as close to hank’s bed as he could without being in it. “Yeah. I’m here, Hank. I was...I was so worried. But I got the son of a bitch, he’s been questioned and booked.”  
The older man’s eyebrows shot up. “Don’t think i’ve heard you cuss. That’s adorable!”  
The android flushed a delightful powder blue color, which unfortunately for him made his skin flicker hard in some noticeable spots.  
“Fuck’s goin on with your face? Your skin is flipping the fuck out!” The android gave a cursory glance over his hands and noticed the flickering of the synthetic skin in random patches.  
A quiet “Oh.” is all the poor android could manage in response. Before he could think of anything to put Hank at ease, J.D. (loudly) entered the otherwise quiet room with a chart to go over with Hank.  
“HOLY SHIT, YOU CAN DO THAT? Damn, that’s impressive! I’d only heard rumors, but-,”  
Connor’s LED cycled red again, and he shot a confused (and honestly, quite annoyed) glare at the android surgeon. “Do what, precisely?” He quipped.  
“Overclock! You’ve set your performance output out so high through overclocking! Man, I thought military dudes were the only ones getting that, like the Navy SEALS and shit!”  
Without asking or waiting for any permission, J.D. grabbed hold of Connor’s hands, immediately filled with visions of Connor’s exciting chase and capture of the piece of shit that shot his partner.  
“Damn, dude. You got up to some Dukes of Hazzard shit! Sick!” He pulled the tired android into a high-five.  
Hank’s eyebrow quirked, and he smiled hazily at Connor. “He’s pretty fuckin’ cool like that.” He mused blearily.  
“Well, like, you can stop now. Well, actually, rephrasing that- you’ve got to stop now, before you mess shit up permanently.” the surgeon blurted, chipper as ever.  
Connor gazed at his still glitching hands, then back at the obnoxious surgeon. “What- how exactly do I do that?”  
“Well, what do you normally do to relax? Have you tried smooching your boyfriend? Works wonders for me!” he piped, waggling his eyebrows. Connor full body flushed baby blue, while Hank barked amused laughter.  
“I’ll let you love birds to it, I’ll fill you in on stuff later!” And with that, J.D. left, leaving a stunned and literally steaming Connor standing board stiff in the center of the room.  
It was only after a few awkward seconds of Hank’s laughter subsiding that either said anything.  
“ Connor, it’s… it’s fine. I don’t- I don’t disagree….”  
The android spun around frighteningly fast, eyes bulging. “Hank I’m so sorry I-,”  
“Connor. It’s. It’s ok if you don’t… if you don’t feel the same. But I. I almost fucking died. I don’t have time to fiddle fuck around and dance around this anymore.”  
Connor landed heavily in the chair next to Hank’s bed, anxiously snatching the railing.  
“Hank. I… I thought you thought of me differently. I. I know how I feel about you, but didn’t think you’d be interested in the type of relationship I want. Are we after the same thing?”  
Hank breathed out a puff of laughter and a smirk. “We’re both stupid as fuck about feelings, I guess. I mean, at least you’re still learning the human shit. I got no excuse.”  
He reached over with his left arm and gently grasped Connor’s hand.  
The pair shared a small gasp when the skin on both of their arms faded to a soft, shining white plastic.  
Hank was flooded with feelings of warmth and safety. A few stray tears managed to slip it’s way out of Connor’s eyes. “Hank this … this… I…” He grabbed Hank’s still plastic white hand and brought it to his lips for a feather soft kiss. “I’m so fucking glad you’re alive.”  
Hank carefully maneuvered his way around the IV drip next to Connor’s chair and pulled the android into the strongest hug he could muster.  
“I love you.” He nearly whispered into Connor’s neck.


End file.
